CartoonTales
YouTube Pictures movie-spoof of "VeggieTales". Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Larry the Cucumber - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho) *Junior Asparagus - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Laura Carrot - Sapphire (Steven Universe) *Archibald Asparagus - Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jimmy Gourd - Scaredy Squirrel *Jerry Gourd - Harvey Beaks *The French Peas - Fishtronaut and Rigby (Regular Show) *Pa Grape - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Mr. Nezzer - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddPerents) *Mr. Lunt - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) *Madame Blueberry - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Petunia Rhubarb - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mom Asparagus - Trixie Tang (The Fairy OddParents) *Dad Asparagus - SwaySway (Breadwinners) *Mabel the Pear and Penelope Asparagus - WordGirl and Staci (Paws & Tales) *The Scallions - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Jeff (Clarence) and Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) *Lovey - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Scooter - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) *The Peach - Lincoln (The Loud House) *Goliath - Todd (Wayside) *Grandpa George - Nature Cat *Annie - Mundi (Doki) *Percy Pea - Johnny Test *Miss Achmetha - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Fib - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Khalil - Finn (Adventure Time) *Apollo Gourd - Matt (My Big Big Friend) *Joe the Yellow Tomato - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) *Rumor Weed - Candence (Phineas and Ferb) *Esther - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bad Apple - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Mr. Beet - Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Oscar - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) *Ermie Asparagus - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) *Sara Crewe - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) *Frankencelery - Max (Dinosaur King) *Henry the Potato - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Buzz-Saw Louie - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Bruce Onion - Chowder *The Peas - Robin (Teen Titans Go!), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) and Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Cristoffe Pea - Bobby (Bobby's World) *Grandma Gourd - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Charlie Pincher - Captain Falmingo *Palmy the Palm Tree - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Don Gourdon - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Ellen - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Art Bigotti - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Libby Asparagus - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) *Qwerty - Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) Episodes: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Yang, Wubbzy, and Zack #Wubbzy and the Giant Carl #The Cartoon That Saved Christmas #Sheen! And the Monster from Outer Space! #Danny Fenton and the Big Wall! #Madame Tootie #Zack and the Rumor Candence #King Zack and the Ducky #Yin, The Girl Who Became Queen #Danny Fenton the Kindly Viking #The Star of Christmas #The Ballad of Zack #An Easter Carol #A Cartoon's Tale #Cartoon of the Opera #Max and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Taylor and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Max and the Golden Ruler #Zack and the Bad Raven #Scaredy: Tuba Warrior #Danny Fenton and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yang and Jimmy Two-Shoes's Big River Rescue #Jimmy Two-Shoes and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Taylor and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Phineas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Wubbzystachio #Sweetpea Kitty #It's a Meaningful Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Danny Fenton Good and His Not-So Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Cartoons #The Little House That Stood #MacRigby & the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Max and the True Light of Christmas #Cartoons in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Cartoon Night Fever #Beauty and the Coop #Jimmy Two-Shoes's Ark Computer Games: #Minnesota Taylor and the Coconut Apes #CartoonTales: The Mystery of Cartoon Island #Danny Fenton: A CartoonTales Game #CartoonTales: Cartoon Carnival #CartoonTales' Creativity City #CartoonTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! #CartoonTales: Zack and the Bad Sea Witch Videogame Spinoffs #3-2-1 Cartoons! #Zack: The Cartoon Adventures #CartoonTales in the House #CartoonTales in the City Appisodes #3 Builders #Royalty with a Fondness of Bath Toys #A Warrior's Tale #A Walled Situation Feature films #Danny Fenton: A CartoonTales Movie #The Cartoons Who Don't Do Anything: A CartoonTales Movie Compilations #Very Silly Songs! #The End of Silliness? #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #If I Sang a Silly Song # Lessons from the Sock Drawer # Lessons from the Sock Drawer 2 # Lessons from the Sock Drawer 3 #God Made You Special #God Loves You Very Much #Zack Learns to Listen #Yang Lends a Helping Hand #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 #Lettuce Love One Another #Silly Little Thing Called Love #Happy Together! #CartoonTales: Live! Sing Yourself Silly #Heroes of the Bible - Cartoons, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! #Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong #Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: Dance of Sheen Estevez #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: Oh Where is My Hairbrush? #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton #CartoonTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Minions #Friendz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Silly! #CartoonTales: Growing Generous Kids! #CartoonTales: Growing Patient Kids! #CartoonTales: Growing Faithful Kids! #CartoonTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! #CartoonTales: Growing Courageous Kids! #CartoonTales: Growing Confident Kids! #All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 #All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 #All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 #All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 Music and Audio CDs: #CartoonTunes #CartoonTunes 2 #CartoonTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Anna #CartoonTunes 4 #A Very Cartoon Christmas #And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Zack #Christian Hit Music #Friendz in the Sink #CartoonTales Greatest Hits #Here I Am to Worship #Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids #25 Favorite Silly Songs! #Songs for a Princess #Zack: The Soundtrack #Danny Fenton: A CartoonTales Movie Soundtrack #The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree #The Cartoons Who Don't Do Anything: A CartoonTales Movie Soundtrack #CartoonRocks! #CartoonTales Worship Songs #Yang and Zack Sing the 70's #Yang and Zack Sing the 80's #Yang and Zack Go Country #God Made You Special! #God Loves You Very Much! #Sweetpea's Songs for Girls #25 Favorite Very CartoonTunes #More 25 Favorite Very CartoonTunes #Even MORE 25 Favorite Very CartoonTunes #75 Favorite Very Cartoon Tunes! #25 Favorite Sunday School Songs #25 Favorite Christmas Songs #25 Favorite Lullaby Songs #25 Favorite Action Songs #25 Favorite Toddler Songs #25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs #25 Favorite Bible Songs #Storytime with Yang and Zack - Volume 1 #Storytime with Yang and Zack - Volume 2 #All the Songs: Volume One Category:YouTube Pictures Category:VeggieTales spoofs